User talk:AskinNakkLeVaar
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Xilinoc/Ch. 640 - BABY,HOLD YOUR HAND 3 (Mad Lullaby no.7) page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Arrancar109 (talk) 21:09, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :You DON'T add images of your own violation and change it because YOU think its better. You have a discussion about it. You ALSO changed the format and size of the image of your own violation which is again not something you decide on your own. I suggest you stop editing until you read our policies. Edit Fluffing Edits Was it necessary for you to do whatever you please without so much as following the rules sense you got here. This site is built on strict rules, always has been, it is not like other sites. It should have been very clear that in regards to blades staff has not determined what will be added and when. You dont get to determine when and what that is. Also there are no sketches on any of these site pages in the article content areas.-- :Everything doesnt go into the articles simply cause its possible for it to. There are space issues to consider and etc. Hence why the images are usually handled by the head of the Bleach Wiki:Image Unit to determine when and if an article can support it. More importantly nothing from the fanbook has been posted on here as of yet. Beyond that as stated only full images from the manga or anime or put into articles sketches are just rough drawings while they may have a place in a image gallery they dont go onto pages. What goes in a gallery is also determined by the head of the image unit.-- :This is like the 4th time there was a need to address a violation. There is no edit warring allowed here and you have done so multiple times on 6 separate pages within the past half hour. These violations keep adding up and adding up and I have tried giving you the benefit of the doubt alot of times even when I shouldnt have. This was the last chance unfortunately.-- Approach to the wiki Hi, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Regarding your recent post on the Sternrittermembers template and your general attitude here, I feel something needs to be said about how you approach the wiki before you find yourself going too far down the road to another block, which is not desireable for either us or you. In that specific instance, it is simply a matter of nobody realizing that one of many pages/edits slipped under the radar. Snarky remarks about how nobody reads the story might make you feel better about it or superior to other users here, but they are not a good way to get things done, here or in any offline community or organization. Continue in your current vein and you will only tick off users which given human nature will make people less inclined to listen to you. Please be polite, respectful and considerate and you will be treated in kind. I am sorry if that seems harsh to you, but I am saying it to nip this behaviour in the bud before it becomes too unproductive. You are welcome to edit here, it is just that a more positive attitude would be beneficial to all. Regards, 13:10, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Language Askin, please keep your posts on this wiki clean and positive. Calling characters insulting names like shitsugaya etc is not allowed here. 12:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Edit Warring Again Hey there, I don't know if you noticed but you were previously blocked for repeatedly violating policies here. You have returned and you are yet again violating policies. You do not make these kinds of changes without having a discussion on it first. With the amount of reminders you have had by now you should know the policies. And again, when a user who knows the rules and is committed to the rules here, reverts your edit, you do not edit war like this. Again you have been told about this type of behavior before. The tone of Harribel's skin has been discussed before so do not try to decide these things on your own. You have broken multiple policies today so I suggest that you please read them thoroughly and familiarize yourself with them. Multiple people here should not have to continually address your rule breaking over and over again. Please reflect on whether you want to remain a user here as you need to obey the rules and be respectful user. [[Bleach Wiki:Policy|Please read the rules.]] Thanks. :Can I ask what part of the rules you are having trouble with? Because you don't seem to understand the concept that if you disagree with how something is described then you discuss it. You do not edit war which you just did again here. Your edit is all wrong, if you read the policies I keep linking to you, then you would see why. You do not put out of universe wording into articles and you do not continue to change something that you have been told before to discuss. I have Harribel's cover picture and it looks as pretty close to Aqua as you can get as its a light blue and light green hue which is what aqua is, a mixture. If you edit war one more time (ie add info that you know has been removed), I am sorry, but I will have to list you to be blocked and this time it will be for a year at least as you refuse to adhere to anything I am saying.